Forever&Always:OurStory
by Raaquel
Summary: Jess LLevaa meses hablando con Joe Jonas, es todo lo que ella siempre ha soñado e incluso se ha enamorado de el...¿Pero que pasaria si todo fuera una gran mentira? ¿Y si se lo confirmara el mismisimo Joe?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Otra vez en el ordenador?

Afirmé con la cabeza y me conecté a mi cuenta de msn, mi nick mostraba lo que quería que todos supieran, que era Joe jonas.

Desde hacía unos meses me conectaba más de la cuenta, era como una adicción con nombre: Jessica, era ella el motivo de que dejara todo aparte para poder hablar con ella, ella la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

He de decir que nunca me había gustado el msn, pero comenzó como un juego para mí, ver a todas las fans nerviosas por saber si era otro fraude era algo entretenido para mí, supongo que tengo un humor un poco negro.

Pero allí estaba ella preguntado tímidamente si era verdad que yo era Joe, a lo que yo conteste que efectivamente era Joe jonas, no puedo expresar la sorpresa que tuve cuando no se puso a chillar, la veía por la Webcams y lo único que pude vislumbrar era una sonrisa de ángel, era hermosa, demasiado hermosa.

Tenía el cabello castaño más hermoso del mundo en suaves ondas que daban un aspecto dulce que no hacía más que encajar perfectamente en su rostro, su flequillo recto y espeso no hacía más que acentuar su carácter infantil, perfecto para mí. Y su rostro, su rostro de ángel no se podía describir, por qué cualquier descripción por perfecta que pudiera ser no podía acercarse a lo que su sonrisa hacía en mi corazón y lo que sus mejillas ruborizadas lograban en mí, nadie habría podido nunca describir esos ojos azules como el mar, pero calidos como el fuego, era un ángel y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario merecía ir al infierno por blasfemia.

Dicen que la belleza esta en los ojos del que la mira, pero no solo mis ojos decían que era hermosa, todo el mundo podría ver que no había una sola mujer con un rostro más perfecto que el suyo.

Otra vez me encontraba pensando en su nombre y juntándolo con el mio, Jessica Jonas podía sonar demasiado bien, demasiado bien para mí un iluso. Pues ella nunca podría amar a alguien como yo una persona tan terriblemente egoísta, vil y rastrera, pero sobretodo mentiroso, era esa la descripción que mejor me podía describir, era un vil mentiroso que había llegado a engañar a la persona que amaba y aunque tan solo lo hacía para poder estar con ella, eso no hacía mi mentira mejor.

Esa mentira era mi salvación, pues de esa forma podía hablar con ella aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros lejos, pero también era mi perdición, pues no podía volar hasta la otra punta del mundo para verla, y os preguntareis ¿Por qué?, pues por que desde que estaba con ella no había dejado de mentir, de mentir sobre mi y esa era la cosa más horrible que había echo en el mundo, ella no se merecía que yo hablara con ella ,pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, era algo adictivo ,los remordimientos me hacían sentir despreciable pero no podía dejar de hablar con ella por mucho que hubiese querido, era algo superior a mi.

Y sé que soy terriblemente egoísta, al seguir hablando con ella, ella tan buena, mi ángel venido desde el cielo para llevarme hacía el con cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo ,pues sabía que cuando lo hiciera una parte de mi moriría y eso lo sabía pues lo había experimentado los días, horas, minutos y segundos que no hablaba con ella, creo que puedo llegar a explicar como me sentía: ¿sabéis cuando habéis acabado un puzzle de pongamos…¿1500 piezas? y descubres cuando has acabado todo, que te falta la pieza más importante de todas? Pues así se me sentía cuando al abrir el MSN me aparecía como no conectado, como un puzzle sin piezas, así era mi vida sin ella, un puzzle sin piezas.

Y al mismo tiempo estar con ella provocaba en mi el dolor en el corazón más grande en el mundo, me sentía culpable, muy culpable me atrevería a decir y os preguntareis cual es la mentira que tortura cada molécula de mi cuerpo y hace insoportable cada segundo de mi vida, pues el haberla mentido desde el principio sobre quien soy, hace sentirme el ser más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra,¿Quién miente a la persona a quien le daría la vida si hiciera falta? pues sin ella la vida no será nada,¿Quién miente a la persona que le hace cortar la respiración solo por escribir algo? Yo, la persona más despreciable del mundo y por ese motivo merezco este castigo que yo mismo me he puesto, y que tanto dolor me provoca, pero debo ser masoquista, por que prefiero mil veces este dolor que tener que olvidarla pues este dolor es el dolor más lindo que he experimentado en mi vida, es el dolor que me hace seguir vivo y a la vez desear morir por lo repugnante que soy, pero no puedo parar el hecho de sentirme así, me he enamorado y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso, y la seguirme amando hasta el fin de mis días, sea mañana o sea en 70 años, juró que seguirme amando a Jessica, lo juró y no me cuesta jurar esto, es demasiado fácil jurar una cosa que sabes perfectamente que cumplirás.

Seguramente desde hace tiempo que os preguntareis que mentira es la que hace sentirme tan despreciable, pues es el hecho de mentir sobre mi identidad aunque desearía que no fuera así, pues yo no soy Joe Jonas y eso es algo que cada día me mata, más y más.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era un día maravilloso, los pájaros cantaban, hacia sol y hoy Joe me había prometido hablar durante una hora, era mucho tiempo pues siempre nos interrumpían los horarios y su trabajo. Os preguntareis, ¿seguro que es Joe Jonas? ¿No será alguien que se hace pasar por Joe? pero no, algo en mi corazón me dice que es el y mas o menos tiene los mismos horarios y sabe siempre a que entrevista ira Joe, tendría que ser alguien muy fan para saber tanto de el, además no creo que un farsante pueda ser tan dulce como el.

Pero tengo que admitir que cuando le agregue pensé que seria un fraude más, pero algo en mi interior me dice que es el. He de reconocer que no es como me lo esperaba, es mil veces mejor, es dulce y romántico, ¿divertido? bueno tiene un humor…difícil de captar, es sensible y siempre dice lo que quiero que diga, es perfecto en todos los sentidos. He de reconocer que yo siempre estuve enamorada de Joe Jonas, pero… ¿Quién no? Es guapo, simpático, gracioso...etc. Todo lo que una chica quería! Hasta que le encontré, era diferente a lo que esperaba y eso me gustaba, era un misterioso y a veces parece que me quiere contar algo, pero eso forma parte de su encanto y he de admitir al mundo y a mi misma que le amó, no por ser Joe Jonas, sino por ser Joseph, el chico dulce de Internet, aunque me temo que eso siempre será así pues con todo lo que comporta, puedo afirmar que el por mi siente como máximo: amistad. Amistad, en su día me sonó como la palabra más hermosa del mundo pero hoy se vuelve contra para hacerme sufrir, pues, aunque yo de el preferiría ser algo más, el solo sentía una amistad, y encima no era verdadera pues solo me conocía vía Internet, y es vía Internet que descubrí que Joe solo aspiraba de mi amistad, pues…¿No hubiese intentado conocernos si me amara? pero no, nunca había escuchado de sus labios esa posibilidad aunque mis dedos siempre estuviesen apunto de fallarme y decírselo, decir-le que le amaba y que viniese aquí, pero mi cerebro era más inteligente a los deseos de mi corazón, anhelante de un amor que no le correspondía, una condena, que cada día mi cuerpo soportaba menos. Pero hoy era un día feliz, hablaría con el y eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar, el me comprendía, consolaba ,reía mis chistes ,hablamos de temas parecido y me animaba en mis momentos bajos, como la ruptura con Chad un chico con el que salía desde que tenia 13 años, y ahora tenia 15, el me había dicho que el se lo perdía, que yo era fantastica y que no llorase por el, al principio me pareció alegre, fue extraño, pero después sintió la tristeza que yo había sentido al principio, el pensaba que ese chico había roto conmigo por que había encontrado alguien más linda que yo, pero no era verdad, me engancho hablando de que estaba enamorada de otro con mi mejor amiga Katy, ella me entendía sabía por lo que pasaba pues ella estaba enamorada Nick jonas. Pero ella no sentía el amor que yo sentía hacía Joseph, no sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba enganchado a el por miles de cables finos que me conectaban a el aunque estuviese en la otra punta del mundo, y no sentía que el mundo era un lugar hermoso si el sonreía, aunque fuera en un programa de televisión, no le hervía la sangre si sentía la menos desconsideración hacía su persona, no, nadie, podría jamás sentir lo que yo sentían siquiera podría llegar a pensar que me entendía, ni lo deseaba, sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno sin sus palabras, solo imaginármelo delante de la computadora dedicándome unos segundos de su vida, hacía que mi corazón palpitaba como nunca lo había echo, lleno de una vida que jamás había sentido un corazón tan joven como era el mío, y era feliz lo que sentía , pero triste el saber que nunca podría hacer algo más con él que hablar vía un aparato que se había convertido en algo sagrado para mi.

Pensaba todo eso mientras desayunaba unos pocos cereales, estaba mirando un programa de televisión, era realmente aburrido.

Entonces algo, captó mi ojo era un concurso para ganar pases al backstatge de el concierto de los Jonas Brothers, tenía que ganar eso, tenía que hacerlo o sentiría algo horrible en el corazón durante el resto de mi vida.

La pregunta que tenias que responder era fácil, el apodo de Joe, era fácil, demasiado, el teléfono ya tenia el número puesto del programa cuando dijo la pregunta, esperé y me pusieron en directo, sentí que mi corazón estallaba de alegría y las lagrimas corrían por mi cara cuando, la presentadora Twanie Zora dijo que había ganado el concurso, nunca olvidaría esa chica pues había echo que el sueño de mi vida, algo por lo que hubiese dado la vida, se cumpliese: conocer a Joe, este sin dudas era un día feliz


	3. Confesión

Había ganado una semana en california con todo pagado, no me lo podía creer, quiero decir:Era California,sin padres y encima un concierto de los jonas!Había algo mejor?verdaderamente,creo que a conocer a Joe, solo ese pensamiento daba sitio en mi mandibula a una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera,algo que había olvidado como hacer desde que sentia que mi mundo giraba entorno a los hermosos ojos miel de Joseph, sonaba obsesionada, pero tan solo estaba enamorada y cualquier persona que lo este puede decir que siente lo mismo que yo, sobretodo si es un amor no correspondido...por ahora, me refiero que, el no se había enamorado de mi via Internet,¿ pero que pasaria via persona a persona?, eso no se sabía, y ya que ellos hiban a pasar una semana tambien en california, quien sabé lo que pasaría, quizas lograba captar su mirada, solo quizas.

Estaba nerviosa, queria estar linda para el concierto, así que decidir ir de compras,en california.  
Había un monton de tiendas, no me podía creer la cantidad de ropa hermosa que había, me pasé al comprar ropa, pero eso entraba en el credito que daba el concurso;1000 dolares en lo que quisieras, gaste 700, pero bien problema fue que despues me costo más decidir que ponerme,al final me pusé un short vaquero desgastado de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes roja con letras negras en la zona del pecho, para calzar unas converses negras, era senzillo pero me gustaba como deje el cabello suelto, estaba largo, me llegaba por la cintura, pero quedaba lindo, o al menos eso pensaba yo,siempre había sido una persona insegura y eso nunca me gusto en mi maquillaje era ligero,casi inexistente, nunca me había gustado el maquillaje cargado.  
Me miré en el espejo por ultima vez y me fuí hacía el concierto.

Los gritos enloquecidos de las fans hacian que no pudiera oír perfectamente su deliciosa voz, pero daba igual,le tenia a pocos metros y eso me daba ganas de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era, le miré durante todo el concierto,no podia parar,era adictivo.  
El no me reconocio, algúnas veces notaba que alguien me miraba pero si me giraba o así solo veia las caras de las fans chillando sus nombres,eso me gustaba,me encanta la energía que despedian, eran geniales los tres en conciertos, simplemente sorprendentes, hubó un momento en que Joe cogio la camara de una chica y se hizó fotos con ella, desé ser esa camara, y que me sostuviera entre sus manos perfectas, peró naci humana.  
Todo era perfecto, cantaban todos sus exitos, cuando cantaron Lovebug, no pudé evitar sonreir, era una canción vieja, peró me hubiese gustado que fuera para mi,era tan hermosa que cada nota hacía saltar mi corazón, cuandó rozó mi mano sentí que me hiba a morir...¿Sería capaz de morir por culpa del amor?Quien sabé quizas si,sonreí hacía ese pensamiento, seria una muerte hermosa,pero no queria morir en ese momento en que tantas mariposas revoloteavan en mi estomago...¡Dios, era tan hermoso sentir su música en directo! Sentir que cantaban para tí, todo era perfecto,era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Encima despues podría conocerlos, sabía que haría, que diría y como le diría que había estado hablando con el, nada,absolutamente nada,podría estropear ese momento.  
Por fin llego el momento, cantaron Burnin up y el concierto se acabó, era el momento, mi momento.  
En el Backstatge había mucha gente, demasiada, me faltaba el aire y tube que coger mi inahalador, por si no lo he dicho, soy asmatica.  
Por fin los encontre estaban bebiendo agua y hablando con un par de chicas que parecía que hiban a tener un ataque cardiaco.  
Esperé a que acabaran y fui con ellos.  
-Hola, me llamo Jess-Saludé a los tres con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola Jess, bueno, quieres que te firmemos un autografo,una foto...-interrumpí a Kevin en mitad de la frase.  
-En realidad queria preguntarle algo a Joe-Enfaticé la palabra Joe, quería mandarles una indirecta.  
Nick cerro los ojos, bufó y se fué,Kevin se fue ha hablar con unas chicas y me dejarón a solas con Joe,perfecto, todo era absolutamente perfecto.  
-Bueno,¿y que me querias preguntar?-Joe preguntó todo eso con una gran sonrisa, dios, estaba echa un flan.  
-Bueno,es más bien decir, estuvé hablando contigo por msn,bueno,creo,esperó-me miro con ojos divertidos, seguramente pensaba que me habían engañado-¿Esté es tú msn?-le enseñe un papel con su direccion apuntada, era complicado y no había podido recordarla del todo.  
Sus ojos se sorprendierón,se le salierón más bien, me miró extrañado y dijó  
-No,pero...-Se fue con Kevin y me dejo sola, pensando, pensando en que mi corazón debía ser fragil como el cristal pues estaba segura de haber oído un crac pequeño cuando Joe dijo que no, me había mentido, el chico con el que había hablado y del que me había enamorado, me había mentido, todo me dolía,demasiado, notaba las lagrimas apuntó liberarse en mis ojos formando una gran cascada,pero no podía,no debía llorar por el,o ella...debía ser fuerte,¡¿Dios como había podido ser tan estupida e inocente?

Cerre los ojos y ordené a a las lagrimas a centré en la charla que mantenían Kevin y Joe en susurros:  
-¿A que lo es?-Dijo Joe extrañado  
-Si, que raro-Kevin estaba sorprendido,¿Que diablos pasaba?  
-Seguramente la chica se ha confundido-Dijo Joe, si ya, me había asegurado de haber escrito bien el msn 23 veces, ni una más, ni una menos  
-Seguro-Kevin resopló y se fue y entonces Joe volvio conmigo.  
-Perdona, estaba asegurandome de algo-Joe se disculpo, que buena persona era, no como la sabandija que me había mentido rompiendo mi corazón.  
-Creo que te has equivocado,este msn no es mío es de...-


	4. Canciones

**Narra Joe:**

Sabía que esto hiba a pasar, al final la chica lo hiba a descubrir todo, y es que mi hermano la había estado engañando desde hacía tiempo,yo al final me había acabado enterando,me habia conectado a mi msn y habia visto el nick de nick[xD], pero se le veía cuando estaba con ella tan feliz que no le dije nada…el problema se lo buscaba el mentiendo a la persona a la que amaba, a Jess, la había visto por la foto algúna vez, pero era diferente a lo que había esperado, era bella, realmente era bella.

**Narra Jess:**

Cuando vi las lagrimas en los ojos de nicholas, no puede evitar apiadarme, eran lag rimas sinceras que caian desde sus ojos y pasaban por sus mejillas, eran cristalinas sinceras y enrojecían sus ojos café, y yo como de buena, soy tonta, acepté ha hablar con él, me llevo a un café que estaba abierto ( ¡a aquellas horas de la noche!) y que era realmente bonito.  
-Lo siento, realmente lo siento-dijo eso mirando abajo limpiandose una lagrima que había descendido hasta su barbilla- yo…no…realmente…mejor que empieze desde el princpio-sonrio apenado y continuo- Joe…Joe siempre me picaba diciendo que tenia más fans, que era el mejor, el que cantaba más etc…yo solo queria comprobarlo y me hizé pasar por el para…-En ese momento le paré, no entiendía que tenia que ver eso conmigo  
-¿Me estas diciendo que me mentiste por que querias ver si tenias más fans que Joe?- Nick afirmo con la cabeza  
-Pero…¿Para qué?¿Para qué querias saberlo?¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?-Tenía mis dudas, pero realmente me atontaban los ojos de Nick mirandome fijamente  
-La primera…no lo sé, supongo que fue una estupidez por mi parte-¡Premio!-Tenía miedo que te enfadaras, yo…te aprecio-¿apreciar?Y a mi qué!yo te amaba,¿o amaba a Joe?que lio…- o quizas más que eso- esbozo una sonrisa timida…dios, era hermosa,mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, me daban ganas de besarlé…

**Narra Nick:**

Me daban ganas de besarla.  
Ese gesto del labio me mataba,estaba nervioso…en mi vida me había pasado eso, yo nunca me ponía nervioso,ni me sonrojaba ni nada de eso! Y ahora mismo mis mejillas estaban reñidas del mismo color que sus labios,rojos…dulcemente rojos…¡Nick para!  
-Asi que por favor…por favor-tenía que soltarlo¡animo!tu puedes- ¿Me perdonas?-Ya lo había soltado-  
-Nick…yo…no sé…yo…yo confié en ti, te conté mi vida,¡Te dije muchas cosas!-La verdad es que si-incluso…incluso te di mis canciones!-espera…¿canciones?...dijo…¿canciones?  
-¿Canciones?-Quizas me había confundido  
-Si…canciones…¿no te acuerdas? dijisté que te gustaban-Pero yo estaba seguro que no me había dado ninguna cancion  
-Te debes equivocas,ami no me diste ninguna canción-  
-¡Y tanto!Me acuerdo perfectamente que te las di, me dijiste que te gustaban!-  
-Pero eso es imposible, aparté de yo el unico que sabé mi contraseña es…-

**Narra Jess:**

No fastidies, otra persona que me engaña,Nick dudaba entre decirlo o no y yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, que lo soltara de una vez!  
-Aparte de yo la sabe…


	5. Capitulo 5:Nicholas

El otro cap 5 me equivoque, no es el cap xd sorry chicas y en realidad el cap 4 es este, pero me gusta como queda para capitulo 5  xD queda mejor, mas intriga :B

Flashback

Como un juego, todo comenzo como un juego para mi, Joe, Joe siempre decía que tenía más fans, eso no me gustaba, las fans es lo único bueno de mi vida, hasta que llego ella.  
Me hizé pasar por Joe, para comprobar que era verdad, supongo que fue cruel aprovecharme de esas fans, pero no tenía corazón desde hacía tiempo, había dejado de latir para no perder más el tiempo, odiaba mi vida.  
Cada día era lo mismo: sesiones de fotos, avalanchas de fans,preguntas indiscretas…Odiaba que me preguntaran con quien salía ¿que les importaba ellos/as con quien salía?la respuesta era negativa, pues la única persona con la que queria salir era ella, mi angel, aunque no fuera mía, tampoco era de Chad, pensé eso con voz ridicula, era divertido:no lo conocía y le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, supongo que no estaba bien odiarle, pero había pasado 2 años saliendo con ella, habien pasado dos años besandose,abrazandose,amandose. Y encima la había dejado por que había encontrado a alguien mejor, mejor que ella? Eso era imposible, era la persona más bella del universo y se acercaba a la perfección, era perfecta para mí, si ella era positivo, yo era negativo, dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección, ella la llave y yo la puerta que nadie había abierto desde hacía tiempo. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría, y todo por culpa de mis mentiras, era detestable.  
Toda esta reflexión la hizé de camino a las pruebas de sonido, como siempre una oleada de fans nos esperaban a la puerta, eso me gustaba, me gustaba sentirme querido, hacía tiempo que el único cariño que sentía era por parte de mi familia , ¿amigos? pff ala minima te traicionaban diciendo todo de ti en una revista por cuatro dolares, ¿novias? Todas me querian por ser nick jonas [voz chillona], pero ella era diferente, con ella connectaba de una forma diferente podia ver que ella no mentía, ella era sincera conmigo y eso me dolía, me dolía demasiado.  
Como siempre el sonido era perfecto,salimos y fuimos a un estúpido programa de radio, a que nos hicieran preguntas que ya conociamos de memoria, nunca se cansaban de recibir una negativa, por suerte después tenía un concierto.  
-Bueno,bueno amigos,es el turno de nick! el pequeño de la banda!¿Como va con las chicas,¿Selena quizas? o Miley?- había salido con ellas hacía tiempo, no eran nada en comparación a Jess  
-Ni la una,ni la otra- respondí secamente, quería que la entrevista acabara rápido, no me gustaban, pero el entrevistador no pensaba lo mismo que yo.  
-Entonces estas diciendo que estas saliendo con otra chica,¿Jordan Pruitt,quizas?-Otra vez el entrevistador liandolo todo, como le odiaba.  
-No, no salgo con nadie-Reí falsamente para que no dijeran: Nick jonas es un borde, seguro que bebe, los rumores eran cada día más absurdos, la entrevista prosiguió duró nada más y nada menos que una hora, una hora de rumores sin sentido, odiaba mi vida,¿lo he dicho algúna vez?  
Por fin llegamos al concierto con 15 minutos de retraso, pero me dio igual, el concierto comenzaba y eso era lo importante.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap .6: Venganza

Vale le reconozco, le envidiaba,envidiaba su manera de conseguirlo todo, enviaba sus dotes para cantar, le envidiaba. Siempre me havía pasado, supongo que esta mal envidiar a un hermano pero no podía evitar-lo sentía rabia desde que ella le había elegido a el,fue hazé…¿Dos veranos?Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

Miercoles 7 de Junio del 2007

El chico besaba desenfranadamente a una morena de pelo ondulado, y si el chico era yo:Joe Jonas, los besos se tornaven más pasionales y el chico ya yacia estirado encima de la chica.  
-Te,te quiero miles-la bese otra vez y dimos la vuelta, ella me miro extrañado, era la primera vez que le decia que la queria, me miro extrañada y me siguió besando, en un segundo desabrocho un boton de mi pantalón  
-alguien nos puede ver miles-le dije en tono dulce, no me importaba que nos viera quien fuera,solo habia una persona que no nos podía ver, por desgracia ella no le parecio importar,pues se quito la camiseta…  
-me da igual que nos vean-me beso en el pecho y yo no pudo contenerme, me quite la camiseta completamente, pues solo unos botones habían desaparecido…  
-Te quiero-se lo dijé de nuevo y ella ignoró mi respuesta y continuo besandome, no sé por qué , si!lo olvidaba, soy idiota.  
Me continuo besando,quitandome y quintandose prendas cuando algo interrumpió nuestro…''encuentro''.  
-Mi-Miles?-Todo el mundo la llamaba así ahora, pero yo sabía que no solo una…  
Asomé la cabeza solo para estar seguro, pero acto seguido me arrepentí: Era Nick quien nos miraba y parecía estar apunto de llorar.  
-Jo-Joe?-Ahora si que una lagrima cruzo su cara, dios…¿Era o no era yo el peor hermano de la historia?  
-Yo,Nicky esto no es lo que parece- Miley temblaba, estaba asustada, ella le amaba, solo que tenía una forma rara de lo bastante idiota para no darme cuenta a tiempo de que no me amaba, pero no lo vi claro hasta que me dedico una mirada de odio y se fue corriendo detrás de el, dejando mi corazón roto.  
Me puse la ropa y lo seguí, estaban discutiendo y no me vieron, me escondí detrás de un arbusto, aún no sé por qué.  
-Nicky…lo siento mucho…yo-miley no continuó la frase por que Nick la hizo callar  
-NO ME LLAMES NICKY, NI UNA PU** VEZ, NUNCA ME GUSTO Y NUNCA ME GUSTARA,TAN SOLO LA AGUANTABA POR QUE TE QUERIA!SI,JO***, YO TE QUERÍA!¡¿Y TU VAS Y ME HACES ESTO?!ENCIMA CON MI HERMANO! ERES LO PEOR!NO ME HABLES EN TU MISERABLE VIDA-cuando acabo de hablar miley se pusó a llorar, vaya, vaya ''nicky'' se pusó duro.  
-Y ahora veté, por favor veté-Miley parecia que hiba a decir algo, pero se fue.  
Esperé, creo que fue media hora, Nick estuvo mirando el cielo, estrellado pues era de noche, hoy algun sollozo, pero ha los diez minutos ya no oí nada más.  
Me senté a su lado y esperé.  
-¿La amas?- cuando dijo eso me giro para ver su cara, me miraba é con gesto culpable.  
-No sé por qué- En ese momento el que soltó una lagrima fui yo, de impotencia y envidia.  
-No la amó desde hacé tiempo, no se cuanto, pero hazé semanas que incluso la desprecio, la odio, no sé por qué, de aquellas no sabía nada.-las lagrimas de envidia e impotencia se convirtierón en lagrimas de ira

¿Entonces por qué no cortas con ella?¿Por qué la has hecho sufrir ahora?-Mi mirada se oscureció, sonaba como un reproche.  
-No lo sé, da igual -dicho eso, sentí ganas de pegarle hasta,la idea pasó como un rayo repentino, en vez de eso, afirmé y me fui.  
-Te perdono- Eso fue lo ultimó que oí de él ese día, al día siguiente hizé como si nada, nunca más sacamos el tema a relucir, nunca más hablamos de eso, nunca más, no quisé sacar-lo, le odiaba, se que estaba mal, pero odiaba a mi hermano por tener el amor de la que debio ser mi chica y sobretodo por desaprovecharlo, por eso planée mi venganza al dedillo y en ese plan entraba Jess, oh, si, ella era el centro de mi plan.  
Narra Jess

No entendí nada, Nick me estaba explicando que Joe era el unico que no sabía su contraseña, que la había dicho un día en voz alta y por eso la descubrio, por cierto que hay que ser idota para decir la contraseña en alto, pero bueno xd asi era el(L), espera?corazón,no Jess, no, no, no puedes, ya te ha hecho daño, el me habia preguntado algo y yo seguia hablando conmigo misma cuando interrumpio mis pensamientos...  
-Entonces…me perdonas?por favor?-puso cara de cachorrito, o como yo prefiero decirlo, de perrito mojado, pero en sus ojos vi que realmente ansiaba mi perdon, y yo, repito, como de buena, soy tonta, le perdoné.  
-Entonces…¿Amigos?-Me ofrecio la mano, espere un segundo, le mire a los ojos y cogí su mano.  
-Amigos-sonreí, el tambien, tenía una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante.  
-Entonces, como somos amigos-asentí- quieres ir conmigo mañana a ver una pelicula alquilada, en el hotel?-me dedico una sonrisa, sabia que diria que si, mi debilidad son las peliculas.

Bueno no sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…-le dedique otra sonrisa, el me miro, contuvo una risa y dijo:  
-Y si añado a mi oferta…ositos de gominota-vale, lo reconozco, soy adicta y el lo sabe, sonreí de oreja a oreja.  
-miraré mi agenda- hize gesto de coger una agenda y leerla, aunque en realidad era una libreta de pocoyo que habia guardado mi hermana en mi bolso, viva el orden-bueno, puedo hacerte un hueco…¿A que hora?- sonreí otra vez, este chico me hacía sonreir demasiado, debía parecer tonta.  
-¿Mañana a las cinco te va bien señorita-estoy-muy-ocupada?-el tambien sonrio de oreja  
a oreja, no sabía que sonreía tanto, era más agradable de lo que le hacía parecer la prensa.  
-Esa hora me va perfecta- sonreí coquetamente, espera!,Jessica Jona…Gomez,no Jonas, Gomez!desde cuando te juntas los nombres, no esta bien,no…pero, el sonreía como yo,estaba nick jonas coqueteando conmigo?

Pensamiento de Nick;

Oh,Si, veremos una peli y sera de miedo y cuando tenga miedo, pues habra be…Oh,Yeah!SISISISI!  
Por que seguro que le daban miedo las pelis de terror,no?  
Seguro que si…Por que era una chica,normal,no del todo, pero supongo que le daría miedo…por si acaso la veria antes


	7. Chapter 7

Se suspendé la nove :/ la verdad la tenia escrita desde hace tiempo y la lei y no me gusto nada nosé si la quieren leer .com/stillrock__cyrus alli esta completa :/


End file.
